bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anomalous13/Global Conflicts (Part I)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Well, hey there! Global Conflicts is the title of the BTD fanfic that I am currently writing. The main plot of the fanfic is a war between three factions: the Monkey Capital, The Insurgency, and the Bloon Empire. Yes, I'm aware that the word "capitol" in Monkey Capital is spelled wrong, I just like the way it looks. *The Monkey Capital is the protagonistic faction. The Monkeys that we all have been playing as in the Bloons and BTD games are apart of this faction. To prevent confusion between which monkeys are in which groups, I've decided that the Monkey Empire consists of Dart Monkeys, Ninja Monkeys, Boomerang Throwers, Sniper Monkeys, Super Monkeys, and Mortar Monkeys. *The Bloon Empire is, as you guessed, the Bloons that have always been bad. The Bloon Empire is the secondary antagonistic group in this fanfic, and they are a hindrance to both the Monkey Capital and the Insurgency. The Bloon Empire still plays a large role in this fanfic. *The Insurgency is the main antagonistic group that rebels against the Monkey Empire. The Insurgency consists of Monkey Apprentices, Ice Towers, Monkey Aces, Monkey Buccaneers, Glue Gunners, and Dartling Monkeys. *The Omniarch Alliance is an alliance formed between the Insurgency and the Bloon Empire. As this faction will make an appearance in Part III, I have not yet decided why the antagonistic groups form an alliance. There are 3 parts of the fanfic: *Part I focuses on the never lasting conflicts between Bloons and Monkeys. It also focuses on the characters, their dialogue, and character development. The lengths of these chapters are relatively short when compared to Part II and Part III, since it is mostly dialogue. *Part II puts most character dialogue out of the way, and mainly focuses on the three-way war between the Monkey Capital, Bloon Empire, and The Insurgency, hence Global Conflicts. The lengths of these chapters are relatively longer when compared to Part I and Part III, since this part focuses on the plot of the fanfic. *Part III will continue to focus on character developent. It will mainly focus on the war between the Monkey Capital and the Omniarch Alliance. The lengths of these chapters is normal length compared to Part I and Part II. I have created a page, showing the summaries for every chapter. The purpose of this page is to show any additional details that I couldn't explain in the fanfic, as well as show other details. External Links Fanfic *Part II *Part III *Synopsis of every chapter *Frequently Asked Questions Other *Brainstorming and Ideas *Brainstorming and Ideas #2 *The original fanfic that I wrote. It only goes to Chapter 5. Episode Guide Chapters that are bolded are already completed and posted. Part I *'Prologue' *'Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day' *'Chapter 2: Battle of Ocean Road' *'Chapter 3: Ceramic Trouble' *'Chapter 4: Bloontonium Forest' *'Chapter 5: Tudis Base (1/2)' *'Chapter 6: A New Threat' *'Chapter 7: Tudis Base (2/2)' *'Chapter 8: Sky Chase' *'Chapter 9: Back At Silver City' *'Chapter 10: Another Time of Peace' Prologue *'Silver City' *'January 20, 2045' "Where am I?", Tony asks himself. "Oh yeah, stupid. I'm at home! Wait! I need to head to work soon!" Tony, a 20-year old monkey, wakes up. The time is currently 10:34 AM. As Tony wakes up, he heads to the bathroom to urinate. '' "I don't feel like heading to work today...meh." Tony gets ready to walk to his work, Banana Enterprise to be exact. Banana Enterprise produces bananas and currency for Monkey City. What else would they do? Tony is an office worker, he mainly handles currency and other paperwork. As Tony leaves, he forgets to bring his lucky Dart. "Ahh..can't forget this! Well, time to go. Walk 20 minutes to work....err." When Tony arrives at his work at 11:01 AM, his boss quickly yells at him." "TONY! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! HURRY UP! OUR CURRENCY PRODUCTION IS SLUGGISH!", his boss says. "Sorry sir! I woke up late! I'll get to it right away!" Tony heads to his computer, and turns it on. Strangely, the computer does not start up. Tony remembers to plug it in, and the computer starts up. When he gets to the desktop, he finds a text file missing. "My currency files! Oh yeah, they're in my backpack. Stupid!" As Tony reaches his backpack, he gets his flash drive. He also finds a journal, titled "Global Conflicts". "Ahh, I remember this. My dad's journal that described the Global War of 2016-2018! I never started reading this though...I should now. I can't believe my dad played a huge role in this war. Dang it, where's the first page? Chapter 12, Chapter 5...Ahh here it is! Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day! Wait a second, there's an info page." ''"Hello to whoever's reading this. This is Christopher, or Chris. Whatever you prefer. This is a journal describing the events of the Global War, and how my epic team of five played a huge role in ending it. This journal was written in the year 2020. I won't spoil everything right now though. Well, I hope you enjoy reading it, as I had a little fun writing this." Chapter 1: A Peaceful Day *'Monkey Village' *'July 8, 2016' *'5:06 PM' Before I start telling the story, I need to introduce three of the members of "Aureolous" or "The Aureolous Five", the team of five monkeys that heroically ended the Global Conflicts of 2017-2019. "Aureolus" means "golden" or "gold" in some ancient language, so "The Aureolous Five" basically means "The Golden Five" or "The Five Golden Ones". Number #3 in the team is a Ninja Monkey named Gary. His name doesn't really match him though, heheh. He's mostly an idiot but he does have his times to shine. I don't know if he acts stupid on purpose, but I find it funny. He always manages to keep conversations going. I'm jealous of that... Number #2 in "The Aureolous" is a Dart Monkey named Christopher. That's me, a 17 year old monkey. I'm an okay guy, I guess. People also call me Chris, but I don't really care which name. I'm the new guy in the group, I joined about...two weeks ago? Yeaah. I don't know who placed me in this group, but whoever did made a nice choice. I also have good memorization skills too. People consider me to be really funny and laidback, and I agree with that, hah. And lastly, the Boomerang Thrower named Ryan. The leader of the team. Very brave, reliable, and has a dry sense of humor. The three amigos sitting in a hut, just having coffee and talking about things. Although at first I was irritated that nothing was happening, I would soon regret that. Sitting, talking with friends. I have no idea why I was irritated; it felt really good, the feeling of peace. As for Numbers #4 and #5 in the group...I'll get to that much later. I don't want to introduce them just yet. Anyways, we were talking about stupid, humorous topics, like elephant intercourse, plungers, and aliens. I'll give you one of the many conversations between us... Me - "So guys, did you know that the chicken came before the egg?" Ryan - "...how? Where'd you get that info Chris?" Gary ' - "The egg had to come first! Where did you get that info?" '''Me '- "Well, I saw it on a website. The chicken has certain proteins and nutrients that are needed for the egg to hatch!" 'Gary '- "You saw it on a website? I find that hard to believe." '''Ryan - "Yeah, since when were you an expert in birds?" Me ''' - "Well, I do have a good degree of knowledge in kiwis." '''Ryan - "The vegetable?" Gary - "No Ryan, a kiwi is a type of toilet that's used to--" Me - "No you idiots! A kiwi is a type of flightless bird! Where did you get toilets from?" Gary '''- "It's not a toilet? WHAT?!" '''Ryan - "Oh wait, it's also a fruit, not vegetable. Hahah." Me ' - "Wait guys, why are we talking about fruits, toilets, and birds when we have a mission in 30 minutes?" Well, there's a short conversation. One of the many stupid ones we have, I must add. Hahah, the good old days. As I said, the three of us had a mission to Ocean Road. Intelligence states that the Bloons are assaulting a weapons cache at Ocean Road. Ahh, our rival: the Bloon Empire. Whenever I think of it, we've been at war with this Bloon Empire for years now. These questions never occured to me. How do Bloons communicate with one another? How do they do anything without appendages? Where did the Bloons originate from? They were strange creatures, creatures that didn't seem to have intelligence, but yet they're very smart. They didn't have a concept of self-preservation, which we took advantage of. I always thought that the Bloons came from outer space; you know, extraterrestrials? But who knows? Anyways, whatever the Bloon Empire is, they only had two goals: kill any other life and take resources. It's like a cunning parasite. I'm not sure, but I think that these Bloons first showed up on the planet in the year 1997. We underestimated them at first, since they were just balloons, but we were wrong. They killed many of our kind, stealing resources, and doing other malicious actions. After this regret, the Monkey Capital stepped it up a little and fought back against the menace. The Monkey Capital vs The Bloon Empire. It has a nice ring to it, heheh. Now, we've managed to win every conflict that the Bloons start with minimal casualties. They haven't seem to get any smarter in terms of military tactics. But their technology is getting much better. They have the ability to regenerate! Ahh, sorry. I really got sidetracked. I was just having all of these thoughts while talking with my friends.. Where was I...oh yes, Ocean Road. I don't remember it clearly, but I'll try my best. I'll stop for now, I need a rest. budumkmdfkmoqwmefoie Chapter 2: Battle of Ocean Road *'Ocean Road *'July 8, 2016' *'6:12 PM' So Ryan, Gary, and I (the trio, for now) took our biplane to Ocean Road. Before I continue, I need to add this funny conversation. I remember it clearly, lol. Me - "So how are we getting to Ocean Road?" Ryan - "We have my biplane. I'll pilot it." Gary ''' - "Uhh what's a biplane? A plane that's bisexual?" '''Ryan - "Oh my goodness..." Me - "You idiot! A biplane is basically an airplane!" Gary - "Ohh...I knew that. Who would be dumb enough to think that airplanes have sexual orientations? Pfft." Me & Ryan - "Moron..." Hahahah. Now, when we got to Ocean Road, the sight was really disturbing...there were dead monkeys and balloon remains everywhere. The sight made all of us sad...those poor monkeys. This really made us hate the Bloon Empire even more...starting wars just for greediness. Later on, it wasn't just the Bloon Empire. I'll get to that much later. We arrived late to the party; Bloons were departing, monkeys were retreating, the weapons cache was destroyed, airships were leaving. This battle ended in the Bloon Empire's favor, unfortunately. We decided to leave since we couldn't do much to contribute. Before we could, a BFB sent a MOAB after us. Ugh...I hate Bloon airships. They may not have weapons but they have a hell of a boarding crew. The MOAB chased us far away from Ocean Road. It seemed really persistent, I'm not sure why. Grr...I have trouble remembering, this was 2 years ago. Ahh, I sort of remember now...sort of. We approached a mountain. Since we couldn't keep flying forever, we decided to bail out. But if we were to bail out, the MOAB would drop many Ceramic Bloons, more than we can handle. So, what were we supposed to do? The MOAB was catching up to us, and then Ryan told us to bail. Bail when we pass the mountain, since the MOAB won't have a good look of us for a few seconds. By "us" he meant Gary and I. But, what about him? Then he told us that after we bail, he will fly to Banana Beach, 5 miles west of Ocean Road. After that, he'll go to Tudis Base. He then told us to head to Tudis Base, a few miles northeast of Ocean Road. Then, we jumped. Gary and I landed in a forest. We saw Ryan fly west, with the MOAB giving heavy chase. Man, that monkey has balls. I wouldn't do that to be honest... Chapter 3: Ceramic Trouble *'Banana Beach' *'July 8, 2016' *'7:07 PM' When we met up at Tudis Base, Ryan told me what happened when he arrived at Banana Beach. So, from here on out until Chapter 4, this will be from Ryan's perspective. After Chris and Gary jumped out of the plane, I headed to Ocean Road, with the MOAB chasing me. When I got there, I had to crash land into the sea, as landing normally would not give me enough time to hide. After I crashed I remained underwater for a few minutes. When I put my head out I saw the MOAB leave, I was so relieved. For a moment anyways. The MOAB just had to drop 8 Ceramic Regrowth Bloons to patrol the area before leaving. What was I supposed to do? Well, I went back to the shore, and hid behind a rock. When the Bloons passed by I yelled, "Bloons! You're about to get popped!" I threw my boomerangs, and to humorous effect, it didn't do much. I forgot that it takes multiple hits to pop Ceramics! Then, the Ceramics gave chase after me. I ran back in to the water, since balloons aren't dense enough to go underwater. I had a few laughs, and decided to pick the Bloons out one by one. I accidentally said this out loud, and the the Bloons backed up. Haha, I'm so dumb. I was in a stalemate. I had no idea what to do...then a Ceramic Bloon just popped. The Bloons were confused, and I was confused too. Ceramic Bloons can't get popped in one hit! Then, another Bloon got popped. I still had no idea what was going on, but the Bloons did. They gave chase to their unknown attacker. Awhile after they left, I decided to follow them. and what do you know, I ran into my savior. He was a Sniper Monkey, MOAB Crippler to be exact. Here's a conversation: Me - "How did you pop all of those Bloons!?" SM - "It wasn't that much." Me - "Not that much?! I would've been screwed if you weren't here! SM '- "Well, what are you doing getting chased by a MOAB?" ''I quickly told him the story. 'SM '- "Ahh, nice story. Speaking of Ocean Road, I was a part of this task force assigned to participate in this "Battle of Ocean Road". When we were flying there, a nearby BFB knocked me out of the skies and I landed in the sea. This was around 5:00 PM by the way. I guess that the others decided to leave me behind...jerks. I do hope that they're okay. I just woke up from the crash a few minutes ago and went to go to Ocean Road. Then I heard an airplane fly over head, and heard a crash shortly after. I went to go check it out, and I ended up saving your ass!" 'Me '- "Heheh, thanks. By the way, I did see a couple of downed planes at Ocean Road. Could it be the rest of your squadron?" '''SM - "It probably is...sigh." Me - "Uhhmm...I never got your name. I'm Ryan, great to meet you. And why are there shurikens scattered all over the place?" SM '''- "The name's Andrew, or Andy if you prefer. Nice to meet you too. I actually love being a Ninja Monkey, but I was assigned to be a Sniper Monkey due to my rather great skills at being a sniper. I refused to leave my Ninja Monkey talent behind so I decided to go both ways." '''Me - "Like a bisexual?" Andy - "Hahah, nice one." We instantly became great friends. Andy is a pretty cool guy, no kidding. After that exchange, we went to Tudis Base. Andy called me an idiot for dropping off Chris and Gary at Bloontonium Forest, because there was currently a conflict between monkeys and Bloons there. Since Andy didn't have any means of communication, he stuck with me for the moment. I had to remove a few details, I didn't want to spoil anything! - Chris Chapter 4: Bloontonium Forest *'Bloontonium Forest' *'July 8, 2016' *'7:37 PM' Okay, it's Chris writing again. Like I said, I needed to remove a few details from that last chapter. Didn't want to ruin the surprise! This chapter is going to describe the (unnecessary) events that Gary and I had to go through. There is a cool highlight about this though. So, after Ryan dropped us into a forest, we continued walking northeast. After roughly 25 minutes of walking, we heard explosions and yelling. It was coming from the direction that we were walking, and we really didn't want to keep walking. But, we had to. 5 to 10 minutes later, we ended up walking right in the middle of a warzone. Another dreaded battle between Bloons and Monkeys in Bloontonium Forest. If you're wondering, Bloontonium Forest...is a forest...where there's an abundance of Bloontonium, a very rare and precious element. This forest used to be called Kaizar Forest, named after the great Kaizar who defeated a ZOMG singlehandedly. If that isn't impressive, I don't know what is. In the year 2013, a spill of Bloontonium managed to hit this place, and the element completely changed the forest's appearance, giving it its new name. This forest is so depressing...there's constant war here for the element, plus all the dead trees and vegetation isn't a pretty sight either. Unlike Ocean Road, the Monkeys had the upperhand in this battle, so there weren't any major casualties, thankfully. Although, there were two BFBs overlooking the battle, sending any troops down when needed. During this battle, I did discover something major, which gave the Bloon Empire a huge advantage in the Global Conflicts. MOABs are sent by BFBs and ZOMGs to crash in to specific targets. Then the MOABs release their annoying payload of Ceramic Bloons. It's a much easier way to deliver troops where ever they're needed. This tactic of "point of entry" is very smart if you ask me. Although, I have a fear that they'll invade Monkey territories through this method. Side note: I can assume from this that MOABs are expendable and that their occupants are somehow cushioned. Back to the action. Since there was no way to just run through the war to get to Tudis Base, we decided to go around the forest. And we did. While walking, a MOAB just crashed in front of us. It scared the hell out of me! I told Gary to run as fast as possible, but he was confused why. I had to describe to him why MOABs sometimes crash into things. Then we started to run. Because of Gary's ignorance, we were too late to run. The Ceramic Bloons came out and started to chase us. We just kept running and running. We were getting exhausted, and then all the Bloons just popped. Like Ryan's experience at Banana Beach, we were confused what just happened. As it turns out, a Plasma Monkey saved us! Out of all the odds, a Super Monkey saved us. We thanked him for saving our lives, but our conversation got interrupted when a BFB was preparing to send out a MOAB. Check this out: He flew up to the BFB. As the BFB released the MOAB, the Super Monkey flew straight through the BFB, causing it to plummet to its fiery demise. Goddamn! The sight was pretty cool. This single event made the war turn to the Monkey Capitol's favor much more! When the Super Monkey came back to us, Gary was in shock. He kept praising the monkey, which I found funny but distracting. He introduced himself to us, and we were very glad to have met him. His name was Gage. We told him about our situation, and we needed a lift to Tudis Base. He was hesitant at first, because he had the battle to attend to. Since the Monkeys were no doubt winning the battle, he decided to give us a lift. Super Monkeys are so badass. Chapter 5: Tudis Base (1/2) *'Tudis Base' *'July 8, 2016' *'7:52 PM' Hey, Chris here. I apologize if the previous chapters were "boring" for you. I considered them a little boring. This chapter shall be the last of the "nothing is happening grrr" chapters, I think. This chapter is short, but it is mainly composed of dialogue. The most shocking part about this chapter was arriving at Tudis Base. I don't like thinking about this image again...but alas, I must. When we got there, the sight was horrifying! There were dead monkeys everywhere, blood splattered everywhere, fires burning all over the place, destroyed buildings, rubble, and MOAB remains. Sigh...the Bloon Empire strikes again. Stupid Bloons. Gage, Gary, and I were wondering, "What the hell happened here?!" But since all the people...passed away, we had no leads. For a moment anyways! There was a monkey that was still alive! Although he was bleeding all over. We went up to him, and asked what happened. Here's his words: "...don't hurt me! ...oh, about time I see friendlies." "ouch...what happened here? well... believe it or not...but this wasn't the actions of the Bloon Empire...it was..." All of us - "Who was it?!" "..." Back in the year 2045... "TONY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK TO WORK!" "Ughh...sorry sir! I was just" "Put that journal away! That's a warning!" "Umm, okay! Sigh...this is getting interesting! I wonder why my dad isn't going in-depth with the characters. I'm going to go grab a coffee really quick." One coffee break later... "I feel much better! Time to work! Or I could just keep reading...I'll keep reading. YOLO!" Back in Chris' Journal... All of us - "Who was it?!" "...monkeys! Our own kind did all of this! ugh...OW!...we don't know why they did this, but they didn't hesitate to kill at all....these monkeys were much crueler than the Bloon Empire...it was disgusting." "...there were monkeys in those MOABs, if you were curious. I have no idea how they got ahold of Bloon Empire technology, but they aren't working with the Bloons. My arm goddamnit! Sorry..." "...they call themselves...The Insurgency..their leader was Ar..ouch!" "nevermind...I do have leads of where these sadistic monkeys went!" "ouch...anyways..ergh...they headed to..." "..." "Nox Aeterna" "goodbye..." "..." The monkey passed away. Rest in peace poor monkey. There were so many questions to be asked! What is this "Insurgency"? Who is their leader? What are their goals? Why did they do this? What is this Nox Aeterna? A base? Whatever this Insurgency was, it didn't sound good. So, now what? Gage decided to scout Tudis Base to clear any threats. Thankfully, we were alone. We told Gage about Ryan's situation, and he decided to get grab him. Walking from Banana Beach to here would take awhile... Gage left. I felt like we were just using him to get here faster. I feel bad. I should give him something to return...wait, we didn't even talk that much! WTF! I never noticed that! Anyways, it would take him around 30 minutes to go get Ryan, even longer if anything happened. So, Gary and I just stayed at Tudis Base, talking and stuff. Me - "Hey Gary, any speculation on what this Insurgency is?" Gary - "It sounds like a rebellion group, and seeing what damage they did to this heavily fortified base, they're a deadly foe. As for their reason for rebelling against the Monkey Capitol, I'm clueless." Me '''- "Heheh, when are you not clueless?" '''Gary - "Shut up!" Me - "Well anyways, do you think that this Insurgency and the Bloon Empire are working together? It seems likely." Gary - "Seeing the damage that they did here, there's a chance that the Insurgency stole Bloon technology. But those two groups forming an alliance? I don't know...the thought of Monkeys and Bloons working together seems very unlikely or impossible." Me - "Wow. You actually sound smart for once. I like this new Gary!" Gary - "What? Anyways, any idea who their leader is? I heard the monkey mumble something like "Arr"." Me - "He's a pirate! Heheh, just kidding. Who knows?" We kept talking for around 15 more minutes. 15 more minutes until Gage returns, hopefully. Gary and I were talking about this Monkey-Bloon war. How unnecessary it is, all the deaths it causes, all the financial issues, the psychological effects it has on monkeys, etc. This got so much worse later. We decided to go around the base and scavenge some food. Then we just laid on the floor, stared at the stars, and forget about everything. It was so nice. I just felt like lying on the floor forever. And then we heard something crash into the base. We got so scared, and we had to check it out. Creeping slowly through the hallway, peeking around the corner, and what do you know, "HEY STOOGES, WHERE YOU AT?!" says Ryan. One more conversation for the chapter. Me - "Ryan?! Where did you come from? And where's Gage?" Ryan - "Gage is outside, and we came from Bloontonium Forest. When I arrived at Bloontonium Forest, it looks like a battle just ended. You guys didn't get in the middle of that right?" Gary - "You moron! You dropped us right next to that warzone!" Ryan - "Uhh....whoops?" Me - "That doesn't matter, Ryan, ca- Gary '''- "We almost died and all you say is whoops?!" '''Me - "Shut up Gary! What was he supposed to do!" Ryan '''-"Heh, thanks Chris. But yes, when we got to Bloontonium--" '''Me - "We? Who's we?" Ryan '''- "Guys, I'd like to introduce you..." '''Gage - "Hey guys, what's up?" Ryan - "Err...hey Gage. Thanks for fetching us. We had no idea what to do, lol." Gage - "No problem. So..." Gary - "Hahah, wrong person. So who's we?" Ryan '''- "Where is--" '''Andy - "Ahh. Hey guys, I'm Andy. Nice to meet you!" So the five of us had a little bonding time, and we became really good friends. Gage told us where he found Ryan and Andy. Andy told us how he saved Ryan's life, and we told the two what happened at Tudis Base. They were shocked to hear that monkeys did all of this. We all had a little prank in mind. Besides Gage, all of us were MIA. So, we decided to head to the Monkey Capitol (located in Silver City) and freak out the military people, haha. We also needed to inform the military about this "Insurgency". Gage had to head back to Bloontonium Forest to report back to his assigned team. But before Gage could do that, we needed to figure out how we were getting to Silver City. It's many miles away! We needed a plane to take us there, because we know that Gage can't fly us there and back; it would take forever! So Gage took Ryan and they left to go find a plane...I'm not sure how long it would take. But for now, we were stuck at Tudis Base. Chapter 6: A New Threat *'Tudis Base' *'July 8, 2016' *'8:26 PM' While waiting for Gage and Ryan to return, I found a couple of cameras in the base, and we found survelliance suvailenace suvaleence (stupid word) tapes that recorded the last few hours. These tapes answered our questions, and it shocked us! Me - "Guys, look! I found a couple of tapes in the base! They could give us the answers!" Andy '''- "...well let's see it. Can I go urinate really quickly?" '''Me - "Seriously Andy? Urinate? That is so formal, haha. I think that the term you're looking for is pee." Gary - "Haha!" Andy - "I'll just hold it...you guys suck." Anyways, we watched the tapes, and I shall describe it below. All the tapes were unsynchronized in terms of chronology, and I had to piece together the whole thing. Camera #8'' - ''4:42 PM Monkeys are just walking around Tudis Base, doing their own thing. A monkey walks into the room (this was the monkey that we found upon our arrival). He seems to be preparing for something. Another monkey walks into the room, and the two start talking. Shortly after, the commander of Tudis Base speaks over the intercom. As all typical leaders do, this commander yelled over the intercom all the time. He told all of the population of Tudis Base to head to the front of Tudis Base. Camera #2 - 5:02 PM All monkeys are at the front, with the commander on a podium. He informs the monkeys of the attack on Ocean Road, and that most monkeys will assist in the battle there. So all of them start to get ready. They appear to be in a hurry. Battle of Ocean Road started long before this... Camera #8 - 5:22 PM Since we never got the name of the monkey that we came across, I'll address him as "Bob". I specifically focused on Bob since he seemed to be one of the last survivors of the attack. Bob went back to the same room earlier, with his friend. They continued to talk. The camera was too far away to hear the conversation. The commander speaks on the intercom again, telling the monkeys that the planes are departing soon. As the monkeys continue preparing, a huge explosion is heard. Camera #1 - 5:31 PM An alarm sounds throughout the whole base. The commander states that Tudis Base is under attack by 3 ZOMGs. Wow. A single ZOMG can easily wipe out many buildings, but 3 ZOMGs? That's a bit overkill. This is where I'm confused; why did the Bloon Empire need so much firepower? Why were they assaulting this place? Tudis Base doesn't really have anything valuable! Tudis Base is well known for its tough defenses, but could it really hold off against 3 ZOMGs? Apparently not. At first, Mortar Towers and aircraft were targeting the ZOMGs' propulsion systems. Unlike the propulsion systems of a MOAB, these were impenetrable! All three ZOMGs released 2 MOABs each to crash into Tudis Base. The MOABs were too fast to destroy mid-flight, and they managed to crash all over the place. Here's the twist. Althought I've explained it already..but oh well. It wasn't Bloons that emerged from the MOAB wreck, it was monkeys! They started to wreck havoc and overwhelm the defenses very easily. As that was happening, the three ZOMGs starting firing onto the base. ZOMGs didn't have weapons of their own, it was using weapons, Rays of Doom to be specific. Those rays pack a punch, and blew right through the base. The commander spoke through the intercom, telling all monkeys to evacuate the base. This was too late, as the planes were already destroyed. Any monkey that tried running away from Tudis Base got killed on sight. Camera #18 - 6:30 PM This camera is showing the room where the commander was speaking through the intercom. This place was a tower that overlooked all of Tudis Base. As the commander warned the monkeys to evac, three monkeys enter the room. One in a black cloak, one Ninja Monkey, and a Super Monkey. The entire room turned to white, so I have no idea what happened. Commander '- "Get out as soon as possible! This isn't the Bloon Empire, it's -- who the hell are you? Hah, I can take on you!" ''A few moments of explosions and yelling... '''Commander - "How the hell?! That's not possible...wait...NOO!" The intercom simply turns into static...and then it stops. The monkeys destroy the camera after killing the commander. '' '''Camera #1 - 6:52 PM' Bob, with many more monkeys, are fighting back against the monkeys. Shortly after, a monkey speaks into the intercom. His voice sounded so cold and monotone. Almost like a robot actually. I think that this was the monkey in the black cloak. Monkey - "I believe that I have your attention. If you're wondering what happened to your precious commander, he is dead. Now, no one is escaping this place, I can assure you of that. Just try to run; it's only going to make your inevitable deaths much faster and painful. Any attempts to contact anyone is useless. We have signal jammers that extend well beyond several miles. Therefore, it would be best to simply do nothing." Monkey - "You are already aware that this attack is not being led by the Bloon Empire, it is being led by me. One of your own kind. Of course, there are many questions to be asked, like our reason for attacking fellow monkeys. Some questions were left to simply remain unanswered." Monkey - "For the curious ones, we stole Bloon technology. We are not working with those disgusting creatures. The Bloon Empire is just a mere hindrance to us. Nothing more, nothing less. Our business is almost done here. The last thing that you will ever hear is my voice, so farewell. Monkey - "I am Arcturus, and this is The Insurgency!" The intercom goes into static again. The remaining monkeys are getting killed. The camera last shows Bob getting impaled by a bunch of darts. Painful indeed...there was so much blood. Good thing he didn't bleed out right away! Arcturus and other monkeys are seen departing in the ZOMGs. The monkeys that were apart of "The Insugency" were clothed in black, much like their leader. I forgot to mention, the ZOMG that belonged to Arcturus was black with a gold trim, rather than the usual black with green trim. We couldn't determine where the ZOMGs went. This is depressing... Chapter 7: Tudis Base (2/2) *'Tudis Base' *'July 8, 2012' *'9:14 PM' Me '''- "Well guys, your thoughts? '''Andy - "We only missed this by an hour? Wow. This is...surprising. This Arcturus seems intimidating. These videos still don't show us where Nox Aeterna is, or why these sadistic monkeys attacked..." Gary - "We'll get our answers soon." Me '''- "So this Insurgency isn't working with the Bloon Empire, that's a relief." '''Andy - "Arcturus called the Bloon Empire "a mere hindrance" to the Insurgency. I wonder what that's about." Me - "Guys, I think that the Monkey Capital has a bigger concern now..." By 9:30, Gage and Ryan were not back yet. The only thing we could do now was talk, which we did. Ugh...so many questions about this Insurgency! Why would monkeys rebel against the Monkey Capital? So I'd like to talk about #4 of "Aureolous" now. #4 is Andy! Andy is a serious guy as well, but he has his times of humor. He's shown himself to be very capable in combat and stealth, which provides our team with a valuable asset. Unlike the rest of us goofy guys, Andy brings a new personality to our team: serious and bold. Gary '''- "Have you guys ever seen elephants get into it before?" '''Me - "Who the hell starts a conversation like that?! What's wrong with you?!" Andy - "Uhh...I have. Unfortunately. It's really som--" Me - "Seriously?! Oh my goodness. Let me start the conversation. How's the weather--" Gary - "Are you for serious? Who starts a conversation like that?" Andy '''- "Heheh, someone who doesn't start conversations with elephant sex." '''Me - "Fine. Andy, you start the conversation. Gary over here is a hater." Gary - "Pshh. Weather, seriously?" Me - "Pshh. Elephant intercourse, seriously?" Andy - "Okay two stooges, what do you find annoying?" Me - "Talking about elephant sex." Gary - "Talking about weather." Andy - "Hahaha, you two are funny. You guys get along like a house on fire." Me '''- "Nice analogy. But Gary's the fire right?" '''Gary - "WHAT?!" Me - "You heard me!" Andy - "Okay guys, settle down! Sheesh." Me - "Do you guys have any nuts to eat?" Andy - "Umm...what kind of nuts are we talking about here?" Me '- "...Nevermind. I didn't know you had such a dirty mind Andy!" '''Andy '- "Well, how did you know what I was talking about?" 'Gary '- "Ooooh!" '''Me - "Touche." Gage and Ryan finally arrived at 9:44 PM. When we needed a plane, they got something much better: a freaking Spectre! Ryan said that they just took it from some monkey base. They suggested that we should leave now, as multiple planes were on their tail. So, we left Tudis Base, and I brought the surveillance tapes to show Gage and Ryan, as well as the entire population of Silver City. Being chased to Silver City was pretty exciting. Chapter 8: Sky Chase (preview) *'Unknown (I had no idea where this was give me a break)' *'July 8, 2016' *'10:05 PM' Well, #5 of Aureolous is Gage. HUGE SPOILER. Whoopie, you would've never guessed it. Gage has helped us a lot, and he wanted to be in our team, which surprised me. Having a Super Monkey can greatly improve our Special Operations team, "Aureolous". Me - "Guys, let's play finish the sentence! With those planes chasing us, we are going to..." One awkward silence later... Me - "Guys, seriously? Okay, it's still around 30 minutes until we arrive at Silver City. If we don't deal with those planes by the time we get to Silver City there is probably going to be bigger issues..." Andy - "Perhaps we could try to lose them?" Gage - "I'm not seeing how that's possible, this entire place is an open field!" Ryan - "Uhhh....ahh! There's smoke emitters or whatever you call em!" Gary - "Do you even know what this plane can do Ryan?" Ryan - "More than you!" Everyone else - "Ouchh!" Gary - "...shut up." Ryan '- "I should really check what this plane can do, hmm. Flares, smoke, turbo speed, homing missles." '''Andy '- "What about just shooting down the planes? The pilots will eject anyways." '''Me - "I think that the pilots will alert people of us, and assume that we're bad guys." Gary - "What about flying into the skies? It's easier to lose them in the clouds." Gage - "What clouds Gary?" Ryan - "The one time I actually need clouds they're not here...ugh." Our company started shooting at us. At first they were using darts. They kept missing, so they decided to use homing missiles. We deployed flares, and I think that our chasers had no more missiles. Then we used smoke in an attempt to hide, but it failed. These guys seemed very persistant. Rather than head to Silver City directly, we made a detour so that we can deal with these buggers. Now, we were flying over an ocean, or something like that. Later, one of the two planes chasing us crashed into the ocean. All of us were wondering what just happened until Ryan said, "Sorry guys! Had to make it easier for us! I just shot a missile at him...I think." Anyways, the other plane was shooting darts at us again. All of a sudden, our plane just shook like there was an earthquake! Gage '''- "What was that?" '''Ryan - "We've been hit! I don't think there's any major damage, this Spectre is tough!" We are flying over ground again. Gage leaves for awhile. Gage comes back. Thankfully, there was only minor damage to the right wing. Then, the plane shook again. The plane that was chasing us was targeting the wings with missiles, hoping to bring us down. The damage was still insignificant, thankfully. Since we didn't have any flares, and there was nowhere to hide, Gage decided to take the enemy plane down. As Gage left the plane, our bugger sent another missile towards us. Gage caught the freaking missile! As epic as that sounded...the missile exploded...while Gage was still holding it. ''Gage screamed and fell several feet to the ground. Gage's scream was just...disturbing. '''Everyone' - "NO!" Ryan - "I'M TAKING THAT PLANE DOWN!" Ryan turned the plane around and went all...berserk on the plane that was chasing us. He sent missiles, darts, everything! He took that plane down really, really fast. The plane crashed into the ground and the pilot ejected. Ryan '''- "Any of you guys know how to pilot this?" '''Gary (quietly) - "...holy crap he's pissed." Andy - "I know how to pilot a Spectre. Why?" Ryan - "I need you to take over. I'm getting Gage! I'm also kicking that guy's ass for blowing Gage up! There's no way to land the plane here, so just fly to Silver City!" Me - "What about--" Ryan - "WE'LL BE FINE, JUST GO!" Me '- "Uhh..." Ryan took a parachute and just....jumped out the plane. I've never seen him so pissed before. Although, seeing Gage get blown up was pretty scary. Don't call me a "dick", but I wasn't really bothered by Gage's injury. He ''is a Super Monkey, he'll be fine! '''Me - "Guys, I'm helping Ryan. He can't help Gage alone!" Gary '''- "No, I'll do it! '''Me - "Don't be--" Gary took a parachute and jumped out the plane. Me - "Did he...he just did that! What the heck Gary!" Andy - "Chris, if you leave me then I'll kick--" Me - "Heheh, don't worry Andy, I'm not going anywhere." Andy '''- "Ahh, okay." '''Me - "I can't believe that Gary just did that..." Andy - "He beat you to it! Haha." Me - "Meh. So, Silver City it is?" Andy - "I guess so. I'll radio in Silver City military and send some help for those three." So, Andy and I flew to Silver City. It took around 15ish minutes. Imagine how long that would take for the rest of the guys to walk, wow. When we arrived at Silver City, the military guided us while landing, gave repairs to the planes, and repaired our equipment. They kept questioning us. Like, where's the rest of the people? What happened at Ocean Road? Where did you get a Spectre from? What'd you guys do at Bloontonium Forest? They kept asking us question after question, it was annoying. After they were finished, I requested assistance for the rest of the guys. They then sent two planes to assist them. The other three guys of Aureolous should return in an hour. While waiting for them to return, Andy and I were given permission to take a brief break. Thank goodness! 6 dreadful hours! I just want to sleep... Chapter 9: Back at Silver City *'Silver City' *'July 9, 2016' *'2:36 AM' Commander '- "Chris!" '''Me '- "...uhhghfsfd" '''Commander - "CHRIS!" Me '''- "Oh, hey commander! Uhh, where's Andy?" '''Commander - "He's at the hospital with the rest of your team! I was just taking a quick look around here and I find you sleeping! Get moving!" Me - "Wow, I'll be there right away!" Man, Andy didn't even wake me up, that jerk! Well, I had no idea that my team was at the hospital. So, I got ready and went to the hospital ASAP. Me - "Excuse me madam, but which room is Gage in?" Receptionist - "Last name?" Ryan - "Chris! Over here!" Me - "Uhh...nevermind. Thanks madam!" Well, Ryan brought me to Gage's room. He was sleeping, with Andy and Gary looking over. Gage's body was all, disgusting! He was wrapped in bandages and stuff. Me - "So Ryan and Gary, what happened after you guys left the plane?" Ryan - "When I landed, I saw Gage in the distance knocked out. He was bleeding all over! I helped him in the best way possible, and I was hoping that you or Andy would call help! After that, I went up to the guy who was piloting that plane I blew up, and I punched him. He went out cold, and I just left him there, hahah. I quickly returned to Gage, still lying on the ground motionless, and I see Gary run up to us." Gary - "I helped Ryan with whatever, and I wasn't really needed. Although, friends do look out for each other of course. Help arrived around 25 minutes after we jumped out the plane. They took us, and the one pilot that Ryan punched, into another plane and we arrived in Silver City around 20 minutes later. Then, we rushed to the hospital and here we are! Thanks for calling help guys!" Ryan - "It really saved Gage's life, thanks. And sorry for yelling at you guys, I was just angry. I'm not sure what happened to those pilots that were chasing us though..." Andy - "Ahh. So wait, what's wrong with Gage exactly? And please don't give me a smartass answer..." Ryan - "Well, Gage's body got all screwed up. The paramedics told us that Gage won't be able to heal normally. In order to speed up his healing, they had to...replace various parts with robotic parts." Me - "So wait, Gage is becoming a cyborg?" Gary - "We're not exactly sure, the paramedics didn't to tell us much. That unexpected missile explosion really messed him up." Andy - "Wow. So how long will it take for him to recover?" Ryan - "About...two months? Give or take." Gary - "Damn! That's how bad the injury is?" Me - "Gary, he got blown up by a missile in point-blank range! Of course the injuries will take awhile to heal!" Gary - "Uhh..meh. Until Gage recovers, the commander stated that we can't continue any major operations." Ryan '''- "That means that we get a break in the meantime, although we will be asked to do some missions from time to time." '''Andy - "Really? Wow, thanks Gage! Well Aureolous, we're a man short. It's best to rest now." Gary - "I'm going to head home now, see you guys." Ryan '''- "Same. Hope you get better Gage!" '''Me - "Ahh, thanks Gage! Hahah, okay Andy, let's go." Andy '- "Okay." Well, we all headed home. For the time being, Aureolous won't be doing anything major. Chapter 10: Another Time of Peace *'Silver City *'September 6, 2016' *'5:02 PM' As the date says, it's been a whole month since we came to Silver City. Gage is about to be finished recovering tomorrow. Aureolous has been doing other operations. Bloons attempting to claim land, Bloons attacking Monkeys, Bloons stealing stuff, and many other Bloon-related stuff. We've helped stop many Bloon activities, and nothing seems to be changing. Nothing major has happened since July, thankfully. Aureolous has been talking a lot too. We've talked about many stupid things, like "So you're about to get eaten by a lion..." and "If you were desperate, would you drink your urine?" We've also talked about many serious things as well. I'll write a conversation: Andy - "Have you guys done anything that you're not too proud of?" Ryan - "Well, I'll start. One time during a Monkey-Bloon conflict, me and this one soldier were fighting Bloons. We got captured and taken prisoner by the Bloons. A few days later, both of us were taken to a field full of Bloons. They gave me a pipe wrench, and they restrained the other monkey. Then, they pointed weapons at me. They said that if I want to be freed, I would have to kill the other monkey. If I refused, they would kill me and release the other monkey. Only one of us could leave alive." Me - "Holy crap, what happened?" Ryan - "...sigh...I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in 30 minutes." Ryan leaves. A few moments later... Andy - "Wow, I shouldn't have asked that question. I feel so bad now..." Gary - "You better!" Me - "Shut up Gary! You never help! Anyways, I don't know what to say about Ryan's story...holy crap." Gary - "Meh. There are minor things in life I should've done better, but they don't really bother me now." Me - "As for me, there was this one time where I was escaping from a Monkey-Bloon conflict. I came across a wounded soldier, and there were Bloons chasing me. I tried to save him, but the Bloons were gaining speed really fast. So I left him. I really regret this decision, but sometimes, I just don't care. I'm not sure why..." Andy - "Uhh...wow. I remember one time, I was watching a TV show. The episode I was watching was really cool. I had to use the bathroom, so I went. When I finished, the episode was over. I really regret pooping. I should've held it!" Me - "What the?!" Andy - "Yeah...that's all I can think of at the moment." Soon after, Ryan came back with deserts! I guess that eating desserts is his way of forgetting stuff. Although, I like to forgot about things by eating desserts too, hahah. For some odd reason, The Insurgency hasn't done anything since their attack on Tudis Base. Maybe they're planning something. I'm freaked out by that thought. The Insurgency is like a bunch of ninjas! No one is aware of their plannings. Oh wait...OH CRAP, I FORGOT TO SHOW THE SURVEILLANCE TAPES TO THE MILITARY! Category:Blog posts Category:Never archived posts